


Splash

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Finch is tired, and Crutchie has a new business model.





	Splash

“Thought you said the heat would break in a couple of days,” Finch whined. He was spread out starfish style on his bunk, sweating rivers, just like everybody else. It was nine o'clock at night, and still ninety degrees out.

“I just said I hoped it’d break,” Crutchie corrected.

“But it’s breaking me instead.”

A wicked grin spread across Crutchie’s face. Finch, with his eyes half closed and his face turned towards the ceiling, didn’t even notice. “Want me to get you a glass of water?” Crutchie offered.

“You’d do that for me?”

“Sure thing, what are friends for?”

“You’re a real stand up guy,” Finch started to say, as Crutchie made his way to the bathroom where the cups were kept. “Even if you'se lousy at telling the weather. Y'know Crutchie, I’m doubting that you know anything about…”

Finch didn’t get any farther than that. Crutchie had returned with his cup of water, and thrown it in his face. A few kids around them laughed, and Specs clapped. It was too hot for much of an uproar, but nobody was going to turn down a bit of free entertainment.

As for Finch, as soon as he’d gotten over the shock of what had just happened, a blissful smile appeared on his face. “Do that again, will ya Crutchie?” he said, which earned more laughter, and a few other boys requesting that Crutchie throw water at them instead.

And that’s how Crutchie started his one night only water splashing business. Before long, he was twelve cents richer, and had the very special distinction of being able to say that he’d personally soaked every guy in the lodging house.


End file.
